ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 545 (26th April 1990)
Plot Simon worries about Sharon. Diane lets Frank in - he rages to her that he knows she slept with Matthew and is disgusted. Pat learns of Sharon's disappearance. Frank gets emotional as he realises he has messed things up for him and Diane again. Simon visits Michelle and tells her about Sharon. Shireen wants to tell Sufia about Ashraf's continued affair but Sohail advises her not to say anything. Arthur and Pauline are not willing to drop their grudge against deceased Den. Dot feels rough. Nick tells her he is going to pray; she wants to join him but is unable to because of her shift at the launderette. Michelle takes it upon herself to get Sharon out of financial trouble with the funeral director. Nick finds Dot unconscious at the launderette. She tells him she is not sure why she fell asleep and wonders if it is the food she is eating. Nick deters her from visiting Dr Legg and covers the remainder of her shift as she rests at home. Michelle turns to Ian to get the catering side of the funeral sorted. Pete tells Arthur and Pauline he has given Sharon £100 towards Den's funeral. They are unimpressed. Michelle tries talking to the funeral director about Sharon's finances, but the director tells her the coffin has already been sorted. He asks Michelle if she would like to visit Den in the chapel of rest and she does. Matthew visits the B&B after witnessing Frank leave, wanting Diane to model for him again. Diane tells him she wants to be an artist, not a model. Matthew tells Diane to visit him the next day if she changes her mind. Michelle asks Arthur and Pauline if they will attend the funeral. The atmosphere between the three climaxes and Arthur admits he does not want the family to have anything to do with Den. Michelle tells her parents that her and Vicki are attending the funeral whether they like it or not, and if Vicki asks what is happening, she will tell her the truth. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pete - Peter Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Taylor - Neil Phillips *Funeral Director - John Line Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and back garden *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Playground *Unknown funeral parlour - Office and chapel of rest Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pauline and Arthur are not prepared to let bygones be bygones, and when Michelle is left to organise the funeral, a conflict looms in the Fowler household. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,430,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes